hopeful and magical love
by AstroNeko3000
Summary: wanting lessons in magic to get closer to crush, Maqui goes to hope to ask for lesson only to have something stop them But could that something push them together in order for maqui to make his move? find out! this was a request for a fellow write named Shirokuro109. Hope he likes it. maquixhope.


Lessons of magic

and hopeful love

Luna: final fantasy 13 does not belong to me and will never belong to me even if I wish it. This one shot is a request for Justin Is The Sun. I hope he likes it. I did my best.

Hope: He may Like it you'll never know.

Maqui: yeah he might. As long as you two work together to write this one shot about me and hope here.

Luna: thanks guys your the best.

"_**Hope talking to Maqui or anyone else"**_

"_Maqui talking to hope or anyone else"_

"any other person talking"

Anyway here is the one shot

Hope was battling a couple of Incubus and succubi not noticing that Maqui was watching. Now Maqui was Interested in magic so he went the one person he liked most other than snow. He noticed that Hope was very good in magic and he wanted hope to teach him on how to use it. Maqui thought that ever since the incident with cocoon falling and the end of those life controlling monsters. He figured why not try to learn magic. Of course there was a downside to this. Asking hope to teach him was Like exposing a moth to a flame. In other words Maqui likes Hope..ALOT! I'm not talking about a friendship kinda thing or a brother to brother kinda thing. I'm talking about Maqui is in love and wants Hope to be his boyfriend thing.

"_It can't be that bad, right? I hope he accepts to teaching me, but what if he finds out that I like him. I imagine it won't be good. He won't even be my friend anymore. I wish I knew what to-"_

Marqui's thoughts were interrupted by Hope shouting his name. _**"Hey Maqui, how are you and what are you doing out here? Don't you know how dangerous it is out here? Come on lets get you back to town alright?" **_ Maqui smiled, grateful that Hope cared a lot. But before they went into town he asked hope about the lessons in magic. Hope looked at him, curious on whether he should tell hm or not. He then decided after a bit of time to ask Maqui why he wanted lessons. _"Well, just in case a fiend attacks our town or someone has to protect someone or something. Plus magic is useful in everyday life suppose. Based on what I've seen from people who can use magic. So will you teach me hope? Please?" _ Maqui looked at hope with a pleading look, silently hoping it would work. The younger boy looked at him shocked at his pleading and with the facts or opinions he was given about magic.

Then hope sighed realizing that his friend was right about the uses of magic and how it could be used for protection, hunting, defense and more. _**"Oh alright Maqui. But you have to pay attention alright. I can't...Won't have you paying attention to me one minute and then the next paying attention to something else. Okay buddy?"**_ Maqui smiled and replied in an affection manner that usually hope wouldn't have allowed except for his mom. The younger boy hugged hope tight and kept saying thank you over and over again, not realizing that by doing hugging Hope so tightly, he was cutting off his air supply. _**"M-Mar-maqui, need a-air buddy."**_ Maqui jumped away guilty for what he had done. _"I can't believe I did that to hope. He knows I didn't mean to but still, I feel guilty."_ Hope noticed what was wrong with his friend and smiled. _**"Hey, Maqui its OK really. You didn't mean to. I **__**understand. Come on I'll tea-."**_Whatever he was gonna say was interrupted as it began to rain. Maqui not wanting hope to get sick dragged him to a cave he found when He and all his friends first came to this place. He quick gather some sticks but remembered one very important thing. He didn't have a lighter on him. Hope noticed and smiled and silently cast fire on the pile of sticks near Maqui.

The older boy smiled, grateful for the help and settled down by hop. Taking note that said boy was shivering slightly. Hope suddenly felt warmth come over him and he soon realized why. Maqui somehow started a fire near them, making the cave even warmer. Hope smiling at Maqui hugged him as a thank you. Maqui smiled and wrapped his arms around the boy. _"You know Hope, the real reason I wanted to learn magic was to get closer to you. You see I like you, I've liked you for a long time now and I was just hoping that you will or would somehow feel the-."_ He was cut off by a pair of lips pressing up against his. He then realized Hope, his friend and the only person he will ever love more than right now was kissing him. Marqui's relaxed into the kiss and kissed back happily. _**"I've liked you too Maqui's. Your childish and funny, smart too. Your are so many things that I bet even I have overlooked. But you know what, it make me love you even more. I fell the same Maqui. To me your special. In my my mind and in my heart."**_ Maqui smiled and accepted the kiss hope soon gave him after.

After the storm stopped they could both hear their names being called. Hope smiled and looked up at his new lover the he hope he will have til the day he and Maqui die. And Maqui feeling the same looks down at hoping and shared a single kiss not know what may come but both ready to face it when ready.


End file.
